The Hunger Games in everyone else's pov
by Zutarashipper
Summary: we all know the story of Katniss in The Hunger Games,but what was everyone else thinking and feeling at that same time. The title is pretty self explanatory. I'm still a new author so any comments and suggestions are welcome
1. Chapter 1 before the reaping

AN/ this is my first fanfic so please no hates and virtual cookies to those who review

Disclaimer _ I own nothing, THG belongs to Suzanne Collins

Prim POV

I woke up in a cold sweat. "Its all just a dream," I told myself over and over again, but who was I kidding. If Katniss or I were to go in the Hunger Games we would die. I looked at Katniss sleeping peacefully next to me, and thought of the 20 slips in the reaping bowl with her name on them. I started to hyperventilate, what if Katniss went in the Hunger Games. I went out side and milked my goat, Lady. I began to mix the ingredients to make cheese. When i finished I wrapped it was in Basil leaves and put it under a small brown bowl so rats couldn't get it, but so that Katniss could see it easily. I grabed my cat, Buttercup, and laid down next to my mom. Maybe I'll be able to get some sleep before the reaping.

Gale POV

The early morning sun was a brilliant orange with pink streaks here and there. Most of the time I would've enjoyed it more but right now it kind of just annoyed me 'cause the glare is making it so I can't see the birds I was trying to shoot. Unfortunately as soon as I found a good spot where the sun was not in my eyes the birds soared away. I went back to check on my snares and I had more luck there. I caught a squirrel and a rabit. That was me, good with the snares, Katniss was the one that's good withe the bow and arrow. I made my way down to the fence at the hole by the meadow. I paused for a minute to listen if the fence was electric, and like usual, it was not. I went down to Greasy Sae and traded the rabbit for a bowl of soup and a few coins. I then headed over to the baker. I knew Katniss loved his bread and the baker was fond of the squirrels we caught.

After I bought the bread I went back into the woods and to Katniss and my special spot on top of a hill with bushes surrounding it. It was a perfect spot because we can see almost the whole woods but no one can see us. I sat there waiting, hoping she would get here before the reaping.

Clove POV

My knife spun in the air before l caught it by the handle and threw it at the target. A perfect bullseye. 18 years of training and training has made me be fit and unstoppable. This is my last year I'll be in the reaping, and I'm determined to be in the Hunger Games this year. In fact, I signed up for the tessere for 5 people, even though we are merchants. My name will be in the reaping bowl 45 times. My dad is also trying to rig the drawing so that it will be my name called. In district two it is a high achevment to be in the Hunger Games.

"Clove, guess who made it so you would be reaped in this years annual Hunger Games! " my dads voice bellowed.

"Thank you so much Dad, I won't let you down! I will win." My dad walked away with a hearty laugh muttering about he knows I will win. I turned back to the targets and pulled the next dagger out of its case and looked at the long sharp blade. I better get some more training before the reaping.

Like it, love it, want some more of it? Please review and see ya later

Over and out


	2. Chapter 2 still before the reaping

AN/ this is my first fanfic so please no hates and virtual cookies to those who review  
>This chapter is a continuation of the last one, still before the reaping<p>

Disclaimer _ I own nothing, THG belongs to Suzanne Collins

Now who we've all been waiting for...  
>Peeta's POV<p>

I woke up to another dream. I've been having nightmares for the past few weeks about being trapped in a forest with other people. Most of them strangers but I did recognize one face, Katniss. I knew they were just dreams but each image seemed so vivid I couldn't get them out of my head. I tried telling my brother one of my dreams but he just teased me for dreaming about Katniss again. I just couldn't forget her. Her green eyes , so piercing they made me forget my name, her lips so soft every time I saw them I wanted to kiss them and never let go, her... What's the use it's not like she will ever notice me. What I would give to be Gale even for a just a minute, she would actually notice me and I would actually have a chance with her. Well I guess the baker never gets the fairytale ending.

I started getting dressed in my usual uniform, but then I remembered what day it was, today is the day of the reaping. I almost hope my name gets called, it's not like anyone will miss me if I die . I started walking towards the bathroom of my house when I heard bakery door opening. Is found Gale's voice talking to my father seemed allowed in the quiet house. He even gets along better with my family than I do. I took a quick bath and got into a suit. If I do get called in the reaping, it better look good for my own funeral. I went down stairs into the kitchen and put some bread that my mom had prepared into the oven . I might as well get some work done before the reaping.

Sorry this chapter so short, I wanted it to be focused on Peeta. Also sorry if he seems a little ooc , I'm still new at this so any pointers you have are welcomed. Thank you for reading .

Over and out 


	3. Chapter 3 the reaping district 12

AN _Thanks all of you that have read my story, it means a lot. Please any reviews on what I can do better would be great. Also, I've decided that if you want your character to be in my story you can, comment their name, age, a short description about them, and if they are a viewer in a district, a capitol person, or a unnamed tribute in the arena and I will do a POV of them. I'm also doing a poll on my account where you can vote who's POV you want to see. Thanks again.

Now finally, the event we've all been waiting for, the reaping

Disclaimer_ I wish I was, but I'm not Suzanne Collins, she owns the hunger games, not me

* * *

><p>Prim POV<p>

I was already in place with the rest of the girls my age. This morning had seemed to go by so fast I hardly remembered any of it, much less the long boring speech Mr. Undersee gave. I just know that I'm scared. Katniss said I shouldn't be,after all, I only have one name in the bowl. "Nothing to be worried about...nothing to worry- "a loud screech ran through the air as a very odd looking lady tapped the microphone. I recognized her as Effie Trinket, the lady who read the names of the tributes from district twelve. She never seemed to age which I thought was super creepy, I guess that must be normal in the capitol though.

"Welcome, welcome, to the Seventy Fourth annual hunger games! Good luck and may the odds be ever in your favor!" Her shrill voice rang through the air. This was real, it finally hit me how real this was, I could die..I started to calm down, there was no possible way I could be called. I only had one name in there, only one..." Ladies first," Effie called in her high pitched voice,her long fingers drew one slip of paper from the bowl." Primrose Everdeen"

* * *

><p>Gale POV<p>

I was shocked. It couldn't be Prim, it can't be. Katniss would never...oh no. Katniss would never let Prim go to the hunger games, which meant only one thing. I felt a huge wave of dread pass over me as I heard the words I knew she'd say, " I volunteer, I volunteer as tribute.

" Katniss' words hit me like a brick wall. I heard Prim screaming no, so I did what any best friend would've done and I grabbed her. She was still crying and screaming, something I was trying so hard not to do.

" Up you go Katniss, " I said. My voice cracked a little bit but she must not have noticed. All I could think of was what if we had ran away together, what if.

* * *

><p>Hamich POV<p>

That strange looking girl came up and I think everyone flipped her off, I'm not sure next thing I know is I'm off the stage and I hurt something. I think i said spunk, or did i say-Wait, is that person over there holding wine...( I needed a little comic relief before I wrote super depressing Peeta's POV)

* * *

><p>Peeta's POV<p>

My head was spinning. It can't be Katniss, it can't be. I don't know how, but I know that I have to keep her alive whatever it takes. But how can I save someone else when I can't save me from myself. Effie said something about buttons but I don't care. I want to curl up in a ball and die. I would do anything to keep her out of that arena, anything.

" Peeta Mellark," my name rings through the quiet square. I walk up to the stage and look Katniss straight in the eye. I've made up my mind. I will save her and I will die in that arena. Compared to this life, hell will feel like heaven.

* * *

><p>Hope you liked it, sorry for emo Peeta but I always imagined him having depression. See ya later<p>

Over and out


End file.
